


double dose of hugs

by eliswaffles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, POV Second Person, soft soft soft, tender beelzebub? yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliswaffles/pseuds/eliswaffles
Summary: Beel is being a soft and caring demon boyfriend to you when you’re suffering from a cold you’ve caught
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	double dose of hugs

**Author's Note:**

> uhm hi english is not my native language but i felt really inspired so have this *gently holds*  
> i hope you like it!  
> (i am also so new to ao3 god help me to understand how everything works here)

As the class is over, you rush into the corridor to finally wipe your nose with the handkerchief you have fortunately not forgotten in your room this time. You spot Asmo flirting with some other demon in the distance, sigh and sneeze three times in a row. You feel someone’s heavy hand land on your shoulder, hear familiar “Bless you” and turn your head. 

“You should’ve stayed home today”, Beel says with worry in his eyes as he’s staring right at your red nose. 

You shake your head and hide the handkerchief in the pocket of your uniform. “Nah, I’m alright. I’m thinking about skipping the next class though. It’s our last one for today, isn’t it?” 

Beel checks the schedule in his D.D.D. quickly and nods in response. “Good”, you say covering your mouth with a hand to cough. “And yes, you are probably right; I shouldn’t have come to RAD today.” 

You see Beel nodding in approval and smile to yourself. 

The cold you had caught during the weekend was not really bad until Monday, when you had to leave your warm bed with tea and medicines beside it. Beel has told you a few times that it would be better if you stayed away from going to school for a few days until you really feel better, but the urge not to meet Lucifer’s strict gaze and maybe punishment was too strong to skip classes. 

And Beel was just impossibly caring and cute all the time, bringing everything you had needed to your room and offering hugs every fifteen minutes saying he’d read something about hugs being the ultimate medicine for everything. You were sure he’d lied about it but you didn’t really mind; sometimes it felt like Beel’s hugs could really cure any disease that had ever existed in the world. 

“Where are you going?” you ask Beel as you see him going beside you towards the exit of school. 

“I’m going with you,” he says casually. 

“No, go back. I won’t let you skip classes just because I skip them. I don’t want you to get in trouble”. You stop in the middle of the corridor and wait for Beel to stop too and turn to you. “You don’t really need to look out for me everywhere I go, do you?” 

“I do, actually”, you both chuckle. “What if you feel worse on your way home and something bad happens?” He reaches his hand to fix the big red scarf on your neck he has given to you earlier. The scarf smells like cotton candy and makes you feel warm and comfortable. It reminds you of Beel. “I can tell Lucifer that I was worrying about you going back home safely so I decided to go with you. Plus, I’m really hungry. I’m sure he will understand”. 

“Alright then”, you said, hiding your smile behind the scarf. Beel gives you a soft smile and keeps walking towards the exit. 

You touch his forearm gently with just fingers, being too shy to just take his hand. Fortunately being bolder than you, Beel finds your hand pretty fast and intertwines his fingers with yours, squeezing them tightly. You feel your face burning up and want to cover your whole head with this damn scarf that’s now definitely matching the colour of your cheeks.

Beel’s hand is big and warm, he is big and warm himself and it makes you feel protected from everything bad in the world when he’s beside you. He is soft and fluffy, so irresistible to hug, and you can already imagine how you’ll be cuddling with him when you get home. Just the thought of it makes you forget about your sore throat, running nose and headache. 

“Aww. you’re holding hands again!” Asmo almost sings as he stumbles across you both, a stupid wild smile on his face.

“Yeah, we’re dating, remember?” you say a bit sharply, hiding behind Beel a little; you have always found Asmodeus too energetic, and now he’s only making your headache go stronger. 

“You are. Since Saturday, right?”

“So what?” Beel is obviously annoyed a little by this conversation, Asmo is obviously enjoying it, maybe even too much. 

“Nothing, nothing! Just was wondering how your future children would look like” He giggles before leaving the corridor and waving his hand. “Bye, lovebirds! Good luck getting punishment from Lucifer for skipping the class!”

You sigh in both, relief and hopelessness, thinking about Lucifer’s reaction. The memory of his cold strict look sends goosebumps but you immediately shake your head. For some reason you feel like he’s not really going to be that mad. Or maybe you’re just mistaking what you wish for what will happen, who knows.

A soft kiss on the forehead takes you back to reality and a moment later you feel your skin burning where Beel’s lips has just been.

“I think you may have a fever. Let’s hurry and I will make you tea. And bring you pizza if you want. And give you a dose of my healing hugs.”

“What about a double dose of hugs? I think I may really need it.”

“Sure. Double dose of hugs it is then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it and maybe it made you feel soft and warm ;-;  
> please leave a comment if you have smth to say!


End file.
